Fragments of a Goddess
by overstar
Summary: After her partner, Yuma, is put into a coma by a rogue Puella Magi, Kyoko goes to warn Mami Tomoe and Homura Akemi of a possible civil war that could emerge between two rival factions of Puella Magi.


I own nothing concerning Puella Magi Madoka Magica

**Fragments of a Goddess**

Chapter 1

Magica Rey

Lights. Kyoko was sick of the lights. She'd been sick of them for the past hour, but she remained, stomping her feet on colored pads. Around her, all the colors of the rainbow flashed violently, seizure inducing. Her head ached, but her feet rocked rhythmically to the beat. Her mind was elsewhere, not on the game. It was those damned lights. Curse those lights, damn every ounce of energy they emit. She stomped harder. The metal pads were sure to break if this continued. Kyoko didn't care. Her thunderous war drums echoed louder than the music playing the game. People started to stare; she played on. Each movement grew slower heavier; her sweat dripped in droves, collecting like a mighty stream below her. This was unattractive. She grinned. It would keep the reprobates away. Finally, the song entered its finale. The notes slid along the screen at an alarming rate. Kyoko lost focus for a second; her score dropped. With each blunder, the song crept to the close; she stood dumbfounded. The screen read "Fail" in simple red letters. "Connect" had been too difficult after all. It was the only song she couldn't beat. Pissed, Kyoko spit and leapt off the machine, allowing the hormone spewing males to take her place. As she stepped towards the exit, the light of day shining through, she turned back and watched them all play games like sheep unaware of their real surroundings. A sigh escaped her lips. She hated this arcade…

The city was no better though. Mitakihara Town, as it was called, looked far more like a big city than any town Kyoko visited, but it lacked a soul like so many other places. Another sigh… She walked against the crowd. Everyone slowly trotted to their daily lives, school, shopping, an affair. It was all so…dry. Besides, none of these bystanders really knew what lurked in the shadows. They loved their prissy free lives that consisted of money and gratuitous sex. That's all society was, one big orgy. Kyoko grew so sick of it. Everyone reeked of sex and violence. It was like the world wanted to die; it slowly crawled into a frightening abyss that had seemingly no end. People were closer to the end than they could ever imagine. The creatures that lurked in the shadows held the forefront, and the protectors or humanity concerned themselves with political matters amongst themselves. The Puella Magi grew weak. Kyoko expressed her discontent with the two grumbling sides, refusing to give into the political nature of this budding and destructive entity. Worse, she found herself stuck right in the middle, unable to ignore the truth that was so kind as to smack her right in the face.

Kyoko ducked into the darker side of Mitakihara, the place few rarely came. Here, people lived more freely. She found herself at home, but this visit was not for a relaxing or enjoyable vacation. She had business with a certain rat. Slipping her way into an old apartment complex, Kyoko tracked down the number of a room, 207. She knocked against the door which ounce stood out probably with its red features. Now, it cracked under the wear of age and acted as a fraction of its formers self. There was no reply. Kyoko knocked again. Again, nothing. Gritting her teeth, she pounded against the door and demanded the occupant open it. Utter silence… Pressing her ear to the door, she listened in; the sounds of a TV rang over the weakened walls. Someone was home. Kyoko smashed in the door with a strong kick. The lock gave way easy; such an old piece of protection was bound to buckle at some point. She just added the extra little push needed. Kyoko stormed into the room. Her flame red hair and bright crimsons eyes scanned the room. Huddled on the floor with her arms over her head was a small girl, possibly thirteen or fourteen., three years younger than Kyoko. With a mighty stride, Kyoko approached the girl, picked her up by her collar, and forced her to her feet. The brunette panicked, scrambling to tear away. The struggle lasted for but a few seconds; Kyoko was the dominant woman. Her training and experience greatly outweighed her adversary. The girl lost interest. Kyoko tossed to on her couch, a faded blue sofa that matched the old and bug infested apartment.

Upset, the brunette muttered. "I know why you're here. Magica Rey has begun to the kill Puella Magi."

"Then you know what happened last night?" Kyoko hissed, dropping her aggressive stance and loosing up.

"I heard your partner was murdered."

Kyoko shook her head. "No…. She's comatose. She got lucky…"

"Magica Rey has been killing many Puella Magi in the past week. Most are scared, some are even defecting. Some even talk of a Purge."

"Don't spout your idealistic bull shit," Kyoko snapped, "A Purge won't happen. Homura Akemi won't allow it."

"Magica Homura has no say in what Rey does," the brunette replied, "only his master Magica Wu can command him. If Rey is killing Puella Magi, the order came from Wu…"

Kyoko scowled. "It's Mu… Magica Mu… Mu, as in no, nothing, nothingness, nonexistent. But he does exists, and that's the problem. He's starting to become a thorn in my side." Kyoko dropped to the floor, kicking her legs out and leaning back. The whole room was a trash pit. The wallpaper peeled, the place stunk of mold, and the level of lighting was bleak. It caused her to smile. At least she didn't have to deal with those lights anymore.

"May I offer condolences?"

"You won't mean it, Rin," Kyoko grumbled, "You're just a rat, a hoarder of information for God knows what…"

"Information is our most valuable asset," Run chuckled, "I think it said that it _The Art of War_."

"I don't care…"

Rin shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't. You're still concerned about your partner. She isn't dead. That's a plus. Rey always kills his victims; he steals their Soul Gems. Has collection of them. I heard. Keeps them under his belt, in his jacket, wherever he sleeps. They're like trophies. Morbid? No?"

"Perhaps a bit…" Kyoko replied, "but I told Yuma to not chase ghosts… She didn't listen. Ever since she turned fifteen, she's gotten to brazen and stupid. She knew how dangerous Rey was. Why would she jump in head first?"

"No answer..."

"Don't you hoard information?"

"This is a tad to personal for my taste…" Kyoko spit at Rin's comment. Why the hell even bother talking to this woman? All she did was talk in cryptic sentences and spew incomprehensible garbage. She was a trickster, a master of riddles. Perhaps it came with the trauma of the Demon attack. Kyoko knew not. She chose to ignore such trivialities.

Rin leaned forward. "Why did you enter so violently?"

"You didn't answer. I thought we were friends…" Kyoko growled as she pulled a container of Pocky from her jean shorts. She tore the top off and munched away on the little chocolate covered cookie. It tasted bitter… Odd.

"Business partners, not friends," she replied, "I don't have friends. Friends hurt you. I am a rock and island. Hiding in my womb , safe within my room. I touch no one, and no one touches me. You get too attached. Yuma for example."

"Don't bad mouth her!"

Rin threw her hands up defensively. "I did nothing of the sort. You're just overly emotional over one little girl. She's merely in a coma."

Kyoko rocketed up from her spot, towering over little Rin. Her fists clenched like balls as she glared downward. A scowl ran across her lips. "Merely in a coma! Magica Rey cut off her arm and then bound her with some form of magical barrier. A demon arm now takes its place; it's the reason she is in the coma."

Rin cocked her head. "A demon arm…?"

"The doctors don't realize it," Kyoko continued, "They're machines can't tell them squat about demons or anything their eyes refuse to see, but I can sense it. Any Puella Magica can. I'd cut it off, but I don't want to harm Yuma any further." Her voice faded away with the last statement. Kyoko returned to her seat, sighing again and again. Normally, Yuma would be with her on a demon hunt. This time, however, she wasn't. She went out on her own, but for what reason? Despite her stone wall face, Kyoko wanted to cry.

"I had heard of Rey using demon appendages," Rin explained, "He fuses them to girls. Likes to see what happens. Weird experiments. Some die. Most die. Others go mad. And some are just fine. Funny? A little."

"It's not funny at all, you sadistic bitch," Kyoko groaned, "You really are heartless…"

"And you're not? I do recall a few times in which poor allies have died do to your 'heartlessness."

"You should hold your tongue!"

Rin shrugged. "Merely observing." Kyoko tapped his fingers against the dirty carpet. This conversation was going nowhere. She came to seek answers on Rey not have a pleasant conversation. She would kill him, take Yuma's arm back, and cure her friend. That was the plan anyway. Sadly, Kyoko was smart enough to know that plans rarely work when people want them too. The world was a disgusting and strange place.

However, their conversation didn't prove fully fruitless. Something scared Kyoko, and she was very difficult to frighten. A few simple words that Rin spoke stuck with her like glue. They were the worse words she could ever hear. "Do you really think Magica Mu and Magica Rey will attempt a Purge?"

"If Rey has begun to kill the Puella Magica linked to Magica Homura, then yes. It is only a matter of time," Rin informed, "We are the smart ones. Don't align ourselves to any one philosophy. This Goddess talk is a lie. First Homura speaks it, and then Mu speaks it. They both lie. A Goddess doesn't exist; its bull shit."

"Whether she exists or not doesn't matter," Kyoko muttered, "These differing philosophies are killing the Puella Magica. They're more concerned with each other than Demons, and people are dying or being possessed left and right. I can't handle it all by myself."

"What about the other girl?"

Kyoko ground her teeth. "Mami quit… Besides, she couldn't handle it any better than I could. She's too wishy washy and way too nice. Even if she still regular practiced her powers, Mami would join Homura. She's into this idealistic bull crap. It's sorta depressing."

Rin asked, "Did Yuma follow any ideology?"

"Yuma did what I told her to do," Kyoko assured, "She would follow me into an unwinnable fight if I asked her too. She was a good partner and friend. Hell, maybe like a little sister."

"Too attached…"

Kyoko snapped, "Bite me!" Rin simply laughed. Kyoko had known her for the past year. This girl she called a rat was far worse than anything that poor creature could muster. Rin manipulated, toyed, and despite her low energy levels, she mastered the arts of deception. Kyoko liked her to an extent. She needed an ally, someone who wasn't a goody goody or a cryptic bitch with riddles for answers. Rin was down to Earth, the salt of this dear planet. Still, Kyoko couldn't stand her face.

"Yuma should have known better," Rin muttered, "Rey isn't one to be trifled with, and he's no mere Puella Magi. He holds the title Magica, the highest honor. He is a master over many, powerful, and even a little disturbing."

"With the exception of Homura," Kyoko added, "The Magica have lost most of their humanity. I've only seen him once, but Rey is more of a monster than anything else."

"I've yet to see him, but I've heard the stories of a pale man with cracking skin and inhuman voice. He echoes almost; his speech grows stoic, showing little to no emotion. I've heard he's gotten worse."

Kyoko closed her eyes. "And then there is Magica Mu…"

"Very few have seen him," Rin pointed out, "He mostly works through Rey, but I've heard rumors of a man who wears a blank white mask, no eye holes or anything, and long dark robes. They say he lost his body; that nothing but energy holds his existence. His name is fitting then."

"I wish he really was nothing," Kyoko grumbled, "Then Yuma wouldn't be in a coma…"

"Wouldn't Rey rampage if Mu didn't exist," Rin snickered, "Perhaps he did you a favor." Kyoko nearly took to blows with her, but she lowered her fists and returned to her thought. Magica Mu and Magica Rey, two of the strongest Puella Magica in the world, existed whether they liked it or not. Conversely, Magica Homura Akemi countered their ever thoughts and actions. Passively of course. She never lifted a finger, resorted more to talks and such.

Rin asked after Kyoko fully calmed, "What will you do now? Obviously, Rey is preparing for something."

"I will warn my friends." Kyoko jumped to her feet, "Mami will probably blow off my concern, and the supposed invincible girl will have to realize that she can die if these events remain unaltered. I pray, at least, that they will listen…"

"Pray? Do you still believe in God?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Can't say. I try not to think about it…" Kyoko took a step to the broken door. The lock looked ready to fall out. She sighed. Everything was working against her. Life just worked that way, but she grew sick of it. She spit, another blotch on the fading, bug ridden carpet.

"Kyoko, before you go," Rin started, "Do you think a civil war amongst the Puella Magi will be the end of us?"

Kyoko glanced back, "A civil war will be the end of the world." She took her leave without another word.

Kyoko meandered about the city, hands in pockets, thought fleeing her movements. Where had the time gone? All around her, students of the local schools headed back home, blissfully unaware of the imposing destruction that waited each and every one of them. Kyoko scanned the colors of their uniforms. So many were black… People really became obsessed with that color over the last few years. Hell, Kyoko found herself more fascinated with it each day. Even with her bright colored blouse and jeans, she failed to escape it. It was like a curse, always present, always sticking. Her hands went deeper into her pockets. Things just seemed so bleak in the last year. Magica Mu established his empire, and the Puella Magica grew more distrustful of each other by the day. Sure, tension existed between the different groups, but it was thick enough to cut with a knife now. Kyoko could barely stand the warring sides. It seemed so pointless. However, life slowly ticked on; Rey made his first gambit. Kyoko had unfinished business before she could confront Mami or Homura. Rin was smart, but she didn't have all the knowledge in their world. No. Kyoko needed someone more on the inside.

She needed Haruhi Abe, leader of the Musketeers.

Haruhi Abe, a mild manner girl with the ability to command hordes of respect from her subordinates, was the sixteen year old commander of the Rey's own private force, The Musketeers. Taken from the French force of old times, these "white" knights bore rapiers into battle, equipped with their loose dressed. They nearly all wore a pale blue. Just the sight of their colors sickened Kyoko as she stepped into their supposed hangout, a local cafe where the girls talked of their exploits and ways to please their Lord. Magica Rey was like a god to them, and despite his grotesque appearance, they sought after him like a handsome lover. It was downright distressing. Haruhi had always been different though. She was smart and caring like the others but always held her head high. She refused to submit like her comrades and treated Rey as an equal. Kyoko was a personal "friends" with the girl, a far more intimate relationship than that with Rin, whose desire for money and information limited their so called "friendship."

As Kyoko stepped through the doors, she glanced about. Not a sign of Haruhi could be seen. Her cohorts sat around and munched away on treats, talking like idiots, but no Haruhi. Kyoko pushed past the wait staff, inquiring if there was a girl with Haruhi's name. There was none. She bit her lip. Could Rey have called a meeting of some kind? Haruhi rarely left the presence of her closest companions, whose names Kyoko failed to learn. Worse, Kyoko saw those two sitting in the back with three other girls. She stepped amongst their conversation.

The girls looked up with spite. Of the close friends of Haruhi, Kyoko only knew of the two girls, each wearing a different color beret. It signified their standings amongst the others. These girls were commanders no doubt though she had never learned their names. The one in the green glared at her the hardest; her eyes looked ready to pop out of her heads. The girl with the red one simply smiled but offered nothing beyond that. Neither spoke; the play turned to Kyoko.

She held her head high. "Do you know where Haruhi Abe is? I'm looking for her."

"And who are you?" the girl in the red asked, "A friend, enemy, rival, interested member?"

"A friend," Kyoko assured, "She and I go way back, back to the time when I first became a Puella Magi. We helped each other through the first few months of our transformation. I'm Kyoko Sakura." The two girls glanced at each other. Their faces filled with rage, but they made no outward attack against Kyoko. They stayed silent until the one in the green glanced upward. Her eyes formed sparkles of tears.

"Lady Abe is dead." Kyoko's heart nearly stopped. Dead? As in not breathing or moving? Her mouth dropped slightly; pupils dilated beyond human belief. Muscles gave out. Kyoko quickly found a seat. One of her only friends, dead and gone forever. She barely held the urge to ask how or why. It was sudden, impossible. Why just last week they had met for lunch; Haruhi was in great spirits. She spoke highly of Rey, of what he was trying to do. This was before the killing escalated, before everything.

She posed, "Was it Rey? Tell me was it Magica Rey?"

"Our Lady refused to submit to his new style of thinking," The one in the green explained, "Before, Rey killed those who threatened our order, said they would destroy us. Lately… he had been much darker, slaying people unnecessarily. Just two days ago, he murdered a girl who wasn't even a Puella Magi. We don't know why. Lady Abe confronted him, tried to kill him."

Kyoko closed her eyes. "And she was killed by him…"

"Exactly," the girl in the red replied, "He struck her down almost instantly but not before she struck him across the face. He bled for hours it seemed liked, and then he held up in his room for hours, listening to music."

"And you just stood by and watched!"

The two girls motioned the others. Soon, nearly every Musketeer stood around Kyoko. The girl in the green said, "All is for our Lord Magica, and his betterment. If Lady Abe proved useless, than she ought to have been struck down."

"She threatened him openly," the red one added, "What other penalty should there be?" Kyoko could barely comprehend what these girls told her. They acted like mindless zombies, willing to obey any and all orders given by this freak show. This was no longer a safe haven; Kyoko slid to her feet. The other girls practically surrounded her. The two commanders itched for a fight though they would not draw in such a crowded place. That would only cause mass panic. However, if Magica Rey really issued such commands to his servants, he could have ordered them to slaughter all those not aligned with him or his master. Kyoko gripped her Soul Gem. She slowly inched to the door and around the side of the building. The Musketeers followed until they cornered her within the alley. She held her breath.

The one with the green was the first to activate her powers. Like the others, she bore a long blue sun dress, fitted his shining plates of armor and a long rapier that looked as if it could cut through steel. Kyoko pardoned the sudden act of aggression. She held her noise and took a step back. Of all the places they could have led her too; they picked an alley, a smelly alley with limited light. Whatever crap that café sprayed really stunk the place up. She could barely keep from passing out or fleeing to deal escape endless cloud of odor. It was enough to drive the sanest person crazy.

"You know what I find interesting about you Musketeers," Kyoko said as she placed her back to the dirt covered wall. There wasn't another place to go. She held her head high; a smirk of confidence crossed her lips. "You are act so…predictable. I mean Haruhi kept you vagrants in line, but now you just an order of cry babies." Anger swept over the petite knights of Rey. They slowly morphed one by one into their magical personas and prepared their weapons in a matter of fashions. Kyoko glossed over the lot of them. Most girls held it out front, much like one would a Shinai and the complete wrong way to use a rapier. Still, if the blade were to strike any target, the pain from the sheer force of the blow would be excruciating. The other lot, the girls who looked more like veterans than innocent newbie's hoisted into the group, held their blades in a far more dignified manner, much as any real French Musketeer would. With one hand free, the girls brandished their weapons at Kyoko's face, attempting to invoke any emotional response from them. Kyoko giggled.

"How many are there of you?" she asked serious. Her hands pointed to each one of the girls and counted them off. "Thirteen. That's a rather unlucky number to have. Thirteen of you, and two of you being generals. I'll crush you all without breaking a sweat!"

The girl with the green beret protested, "You can't hope to take all of us on! You're vastly out number."

"The only one of your lot that could do any real harm to me was Haruhi," Kyoko informed, "but if she was still around, we wouldn't be in this situation. For her sake, I'll spare you all, but make it so you can never return to this pathetic order again."

"You can't possibly think we are the only ones in the Musketeers?" Kyoko coughed. These girls with the berets were getting on her nerves. They talked way too much.

"No… but you're a start." Kyoko's words were crisp like the fall air. She lunged forward; her clothes flashing like red rays of sunlight. The Musketeers jumped to the sides. Only a single girl was struck by the forceful blow of Kyoko's spear. The blade connected with skin, plunging softly into the girl's right leg. She toppled over in pain. The Musketeers back away in fear. The rumors they had heard were true. Red Eyes Kyoko stood among them.

Clad in a long red cloak that covered her black tank top, Kyoko, with spear held high, gave them a soft grin as she stood another step forward. Her target: the beret girls. With each step she took, her pink skirt fluttered in the soft breeze that only seemed to intensify with the narrow alleyway. Her boots, red as her cloak, clacked against the pavement, and as her arm lowered, the head of the spear screeched along the ground. Sparks flew. The Musketeers retreated further; they were now the ones trapped.

Kyoko lowered her weapon. "I'll give you all one chance to withdraw from this battle and return to you master. Killing you all would make me no better than him."

"So you'll show use mercy!" the girl with the green beret screamed, "Just like you showed her mercy." She pointed to their wounded member, the girl clutching her gushing leg. She still called out in pain.

"I missed any of her vital organs," Kyoko explained, "She'll live and be able to walk in a couple of weeks. I could have slit her throat, impaled her, sliced open her stomach and pulled her organs out, broke her bones, but I didn't. Remember that." The girls mumbled amongst themselves. This was the terror, the horror that was Red Eyes Kyoko. They heard the rumors of a powerful Puella Magi with burning red eyes and swift justice on all those she deemed unfit. With a strong hand and a menacing stride, she was a Puella juggernaut and feared by many.

However, green beret disagreed with the typical stereotype. "I don't care what you call mercy. My lady would not allow a fellow Musketeer to be harmed. She would strike you down." A flash of light. The girl charged at Kyoko; her sword ready to thrust deep within her chest. Kyoko placed both hands on her spear, and her right foot slid back. Another flash. The girl was nearly upon her; the sword lunged forward. A split second passed. Kyoko knocked the blade away. Her spear disconnected; rope held the pieces together. Sweeping the blade, Kyoko directed the tip directly into the eye of her opponent. A horrible splitting sound rang through the air. Blood spewed from the open wound as the spear tip was pulled from the gap. The green beret fell from atop the girls head; red blood doused its flame. The limp body of the Musketeer collapsed, no movement followed. Kyoko stepped forward; the girl lost her powers, and only her Soul Gem remained as a reminder to those of her presence. Kyoko scooped up the prized possession, and with her might grip, she crushed the egg into nothing but dust. The Musketeers gasped.

"A Puella Magi cannot die unless their Soul Gem is fully annihilated," Kyoko uttered, "I am a murderer myself now."

Clasping the body of her dead comrade, red beret said through tears of sorrow. "How can you call yourself merciful? You're a hypocrite. How dare you take away another one from our ranks? All those against that of the Goddess and evil! All you Puella Magi against our lord Magica Mu are evil."

"Belief or not," Kyoko said, "I care not for what you say. I acted in self defense. This girl accepted her fate the moment she charged. There is no other outcome."

"Curse you and everyone you follow…" Silence overtook the remaining Musketeers. Overdramatic in Kyoko's opinion. They lost their own kind nearly every day. Demons grew more powerful by the day and easily picked off the weaker of the Puella Magi. It was only a matter of time until they were all over come by such entities of despair. Kyoko cared not to think of it. Her disgust with the remaining Musketeers drove her away. They showed so much sympathy over one death, but when it came to the demise of their leader, they let it slide. Magica Rey was a filth ridden son of a harlot. How dare he destroy his own followers as though they were pawns in some game? Kyoko drew away, masked the overwhelming sorrow of the Musketeers. They attended to the wounded girl; she would live just as Kyoko spoke. A lesson was taught though. Don't mess with things you cannot handle. Kyoko could never be handled, never defeated. A Puella Magi of her caliber was truly a masterpiece. Denying such fact would be a sin, and Kyoko knew one of the greatest sinners in Mitakihara. Kyoko sought for her redemption.

Mitakihara High School. It was located right across from the middle school, a place Kyoko never set foot in. She tossed school aside after the death of her parents and wandered most of Japan, seeking to destroy demons. It was an easy way to quell her anger; demons made easy targets. But the middle school held certain importance for this area. Many Puella Magi resided there, hidden from the world with the guise as students. These young girls, many who died before heading to high school, attempted to carry out their normal lives, but few succeeded. Kyoko was not concerned with the middle school. Her attention focused on the building across the street. With a tall tower that seemed to reach for the heavens and many smaller sub building, the high school stood erect with power and education, a symbol to all that this was a place of higher supremacy. It turned Kyoko's stomach as she set foot within the building, dressed in her shorts and long sleeve shirt. She stuck out like a red apple in a pile green. Many students, most on their way home, looked at her with shock and surprise. Some whispered. Kyoko was not known to any of them; she kept her distance from most students. There was no need to faux friendships when one's life was fully dedicated to their job. Kyoko kept her small circle of "friends" as coworkers.

Shuffling through the halls, Kyoko searched down the classrooms, most of which were filled with after school clubs. These glass walled classrooms provided little in the department of privacy, perfect for a setting in which big brother watches all. Kyoko spit as she walked down the line. Room 217, she sound it. Deep inside, the students gathered their things. The sewing club had finished for the day, but Kyoko had come not for sewing, but for a single member. Passed the glass walls and surrounded by girls, a single blonde haired beauty made her final stroke into the fabric; the long needle glistened in the light, passing just shy of her flowing ringed hair. Her soft yellow eyes sparkled, and she smiled. Mami Tomoe has become soft. Kyoko watched for a moment until Mami lifted her head. Their eyes met in an instant. Mam's tools toppled to the floor; her mouth fell open. Kyoko refused to acknowledge her until Mami made the first move. Grabbing her school bad and bidding farewell to her friends, she joined her fellow Puella Magi.

"Why are you here?" the first words out of her mouth. Kyoko wasn't surprised.

"I'm not here to convince you to come back to fighting demons," Kyoko assured; tension still thick, "I simple came to tell you that Magica Rey has begun to make a move."

Mami crossed her arms. "This doesn't concern me…"

"Mami, it does! Yuma was put into a coma last night. He cut off her arm and fused it with the part of a demon." Mami placed her hand to her mouth; her pupils dilated. Yuma had been a friend and a good Puella Magi. To hear such news was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mami replied without trying to show sorrow or concern. She failed miserably, "I'll go see her in the hospital. Maybe make her something."

"You're getting good at sewing? I'm glad to see you're enjoying such a domestic life style. You'll make a good wife someday."

"Don't start, Kyoko. I'm very happy right now…"

"I'm just stating… and I've come to warn you. Magica Rey will not stand idly by and let you escape his wrath. He plans to hunt down every Puella Magi that swears opposite allegiance to his master, Magica Mu. You used to follow Homura; you're on his list."

Mami shook her head. "You're just speculating. You don't have any proof."

Kyoko gripped her shoulders. "I don't need proof. Puella Magi are dying every single day, and the numbers are starting to increase. Skyrocket even. The blood is on Rey's hands." Mami tore away from her. The girls stood several feet away from each other. Kyoko rarely saw Mami mad. She would cry more than yell at someone. She was too nurturing, to nice. The only other time Mami had been angry like this was at the death of one of her friends. She was killed by a demon; Mami tore the creature to shreds. It scared Kyoko, but Mami hid such feelings deep behind a façade of happiness and caring.

"Puella Magi die all the time. Demons kill us in doves, and the demos become stronger. It's become harder," Mami attacked, "So don't tell me that a few extra deaths can be accounted for a mass purge of some kind."

"There will be a purge!"Kyoko yelled, "You can tell the difference between one that has been killed by a demon and one that has been slaughtered by her own kind. I talked to Rin. She has information about a possible purge. I went to see Haruhi Abe; she was killed by Rey for disloyalty. The Musketeers attacked me for no reason. How can you say this isn't an omen of things to come?"

Mami stomped her foot. "If it is then so be it! I'm not a Puella Magi anymore. I hunt demons to survive and purify my Soul Gem, and that's it. I don't want to deal with these politics, or warring sides, or talks of purges. I want to live my life in peace."

"The moment you made that contract with Kyubey, you denied yourself such a life." Mami stepped back; her hand tightened around her bag as if she was ready to strike with it. Her eyes watered up. Kyoko expected as much from her old friend. She couldn't show malice to an old kinswoman.

"I've been doing so well for myself…" Mami cried, "I have friends now, and hobbies. I don't go home and sit alone anymore, waiting and dreaming for something to come and whisk me away from this nightmare. I have a life now; people enjoy being around me. I'm dating a very nice guy; he treats me so well. How can you come here and say all this is false? You don't even have a life! You wandered around and make trouble just so you can destroy it. Be gone, Kyoko! Don't ever talk to me like that again!"

"I'm sorry…" Kyoko stuttered, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm just concerned about what will happen."

"Don't concern yourself with me…" Mami muttered, "I don't align myself with any ideology anymore. I'm happy as a normal girl." Kyoko let out a long sigh. He hopes that Mami could be convinced back to work proved false. As she matured, she grew far more headstrong. Nothing but despair awaited a Puella Magi; Mami just ignored the inevitable. Why fight back when you're only going to lose? It was her mindset. The supposed Law of Cycle stated that when a Puella Magi's Soul Gem was fully stricken with grief that the Puella Magi would vanish from this plain of existence. Though no one knew what awaited a Puella Magi afterwards, one could only hope that it was a pleasant place.

"You may be normal in mind but not spirit," Kyoko informed.

"Then I'll take my oddness as a blessing."

Kyoko's lips moved to say more, but they were silenced by a presence. Walking almost giddily down the hall was a young man with messy brown hair. His grin was enough for the entire world to see; his ears contained headphones. Whistling, he tapped his black dress pants as if playing a keyboard. Mami's and his uniforms matched identically except for her checkered skirt. Kyoko turned away in annoyance; Mami smiled. Pulling out his ear buds, the young man flashed a smile and threw his arms around her. He kissed her.

"How was class, sweetie," he asked.

Mami pushed off of him. "Ichiro, you have to stop doing that!" Mami's scolds could cut like a knife. "First you're listening to your mp3 player in school and now you're hugging and kissing me. We're going to get in trouble if a teacher sees us." Brown Haired Ichiro with the stupid grin and flushed cheeks simply laughed.

"Then I'll tell them that they are the murders of love and affection," he announced, "Cause I love Mami Tomoe." He belted at the top of his lungs. "Hear that world! I love Mami Tomoe." Mami's face went a crimson red. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Ichiro giggled a few seconds longer before turning his attention to Kyoko. His mannerism instantly adjusted. Taking a defensive stance, he placed his body between Mami and her. He held his arm firm to keep his girlfriend back from this alleged red eyed beast.

"Ichiro…" Kyoko greeted with equal hostility.

"Kyoko…" his reply was as weak, "What are you doing here? You don't go to this school, and Mami has nothing to do with you anymore."

"A regular human like yourself wouldn't understand," Kyoko mocked; she stuck her tongue out, "We're talking business."

Mami held her boyfriend arm. "It's fine, Ichiro. She just came to check up on me. We don't have to worry though. It doesn't concern us." Ichiro tore his arm away and approached Kyoko. He stood just a head taller than she did. His chest puffed up in a sad attempt to make himself seem stronger. In reality, Ichiro was a rather scrawny man, who enjoyed sitting around watching movie and TV more than anything else.

"Still waiting around for her after school?" Kyoko continued, "I thought you would have gone home by now? After all, you don't do much with your life…"

"Kyoko!" Mami screeched.

Ichiro said, "It's fine, honey. I can handle this." He turned back to Kyoko. "Don't give me any of that shit. I'm telling you to leave, never come back, never talk to Mami again. Any time you show up, something bad happens to her. I almost lost her the last time."

Kyoko threw her hands on her hips. "That was almost a year ago. And it's your fault. Demons pray on the weak minded before anyone else. You just happened to be an easy target for them." Ichiro held up his fist. Kyoko waited for this blow for a long time. She wanted him to strike her, so she could crush him in battle. Anything to make him shut up, but Mami was always there to protect him. She ran over and held her arm. Tears welled in her eyes again.

"Don't hit her!" she pleaded, "Both of you stop fighting."

"I didn't start a fight," Kyoko chuckled, "Sardine boy here did… And he's lucky. If you hadn't run over here, I probably would have kicked his ass."

Ignore the ass kicking comment, Ichiro posed, "Sardine boy?"

"You're small and weak…" Ichiro bit his lower lip; his cheeks puffed up. With a shaking fist, he backed down par Mami's request for a peaceful solution to this conflict. Nonetheless, his body writhed with rage as he watched Kyoko mock him her tongue. Trying to keep her composer, Mami refused to turn her gaze towards Kyoko, fearing it would only made her angry. Instead, she tossed her arms around Ichiro and held him with a grip of death. Her face buried deep within his arm.

Kyoko grumbled, "You're way too emotional…"

And Mami had to look. "Maybe you're not emotional enough!" It was a hard snap that flew from her lips, one the likes of Kyoko had never seen. Sensing actual rage in Mami's voice, Red Eyes lowered her guard; a veil of friendship took its place.

"I didn't come here to fight," she said, "and I'm sorry if this has offended you in anyway." She glanced at Ichiro. "You're lucky your girlfriend keeps you on a short leash." Kyoko chuckled at Ichiro's juvenile reaction. He threatened to "come over there" and left it at that. There was no penalty whatsoever for her comment. He just blew smoke as all tough guys did. Kyoko smirked before returning her attention to the root of the problem. "Mami, I want you to at least consider my warning. You might not think it means much, but I can tell you something will happen. Rey doesn't play around."

"You're over thinking it…" Mami replied; her anger had yet to subside.

Kyoko defended. "What about Yuma?"

"Maybe Yuma's an idiot!" Kyoko and Ichiro gasped. Mami stormed towards Kyoko, sticking their noses just inches from each other. Her eyes burned red with fire; Kyoko felt her heart beat race. Even the worse demon could never get this reaction. Neither had seen Mami so furious, and even Ichiro felt a tad nervous that his girlfriend could go off on him next. His blame fell on Kyoko. If she hadn't come, none of this would have ever happened.

"Yuma just attacked one of the most feared Puella Magi we know of," Mami continued, "It's a wonder that she isn't dead." Kyoko's heart thundered; her palms grew damp. "Don't act like I don't know anything. With the type of insane, self righteous doctrine you teach her, it's a wonder she hadn't attacked him sooner."

"She was attacked…"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kyoko. We both know Yuma has an ego; you taught her how to make one. If she had a chance to jump Rey, she would have even if she wasn't strong enough to deal with him!" Kyoko gnawed on her lip until it was raw. Mami had her beat; Yuma, in fact, took to the streets to deal with a local demon presence. Unfortunately, Rey cleared the area of any local demons while Yuma prowled the night; their paths crossing were inevitable. Most likely, Yuma assaulted Rey upon seeing him. She hardly thought of the consequences to her actions, the possible fate that awaited her in she lost. She didn't think because Kyoko would have done the same thing. She would charge blindly into battle. Killing Rey was the only option. Yuma's mindset centered on the same concept, but Rey was infinitely more powerful than she. If it had been Kyoko, the outcome could have been different. Kyoko's mind focused on these possibilities.

With Yuma's fate swirling in her head, Kyoko dropped her guard. "You are right… She most likely attacked first… I was the first one to find her. Well, in a coma that is. I knew she had to have attacked first. I couldn't accept it though. Not my friend, not my pupil…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude," Mami apologized, "I just… you don't let this go. You've tried to get me to come back, and it always ends up with us fighting or you fighting Ichiro. Let's face it Kyoko. I'm not-" She paused. "that anymore." Kyoko's shoulders sank. All her hard work, her attempts, meant nothing at this moment. Again, Mami rejected any and all offers, even ones that could lead to death. Kyoko turned her back on them; a tear welled inside her eyes. She sighed, brushing it away and refusing to allow any to see it. The air felt heavy, ten pounds heavier. Kyoko bore the weight upon her chest.

Mami said as her friend made her way for the stairs without a goodbye, "Kyoko, what happened? We used to be friends and talked. I enjoyed your company."

"You quit…" Kyoko pushed one foot on the first step; she stopped again. "Haruhi was killed sometime in the last few days. Her funeral is tomorrow. You should come" Mami stood awestruck at such a blunt reply and awful revelation. Her chest burned even as Ichiro put his arms on her. Tears dripped from her eyes as she returned his gesture and kissed him lovingly. She didn't care about school conduct at that point. Kyoko scoffed in disgust as she headed downstairs, leaving the lovers to their moment.

Once free from Kyoko, Ichiro asked, "Where will she go now? God, I wish she would stop bothering us."

"She'll go talk to Homura-chan," Mami muttered with a sigh, "and she'll reject her thoughts as well. Kyoko can't win this one. She can't keep this arrogance up. It will kill her." Ichiro turned away, unable to look at Mami with such an idea in his mind. He wanted Kyoko to die, to be rid of her for all eternity. She always harassed Mami and tried to pull her back into their damn little "magical girl" charade. It made him sick to her stomach as she thought about it.

"Let me take you somewhere today," he said, trying to pull both their minds from these events, "Let's go on a date, and I don't mean to like a café or something small. I mean a real date with dinner and whatever else you might want."

Mami chuckled. "I would like that. We should go now though. The places won't be as busy. Maybe even cheaper to?." Her voice sounded dry; Ichiro picked up on every negative pitch. Mami sighed again. She was distraught; he hated seeing her like this. It was that devil woman again, always coming here and guilt tripping Mami into destroying demons. And now what? Her friend was harmed by some powerful entity known as Rey. It wasn't there problem.

"Mami, you know I really do love you, right?" Ichiro replied, "I want to do anything for you. Don't let Kyoko worry you at all. Please? For me? I don't want you to feel obligated to do something you don't want to. We made a decision together, and you said that your days as a Puella magi were over."

Mami placed her fingers to his lips; Ichiro went silent. "I won't go back. I just…I know Yuma and Haruhi. I was good friends with both of them, and to hear that one is dead and the other is in a coma, it's heart breaking."

"What can I do to help you?"

"Just be here with me." Mami smiled. "and take me out like you said you would, and when we graduate, marry me like you said you would." Mami pulled a small gold ring from her pocket. It shined brightly in the false lights. Though not an expensive or lavish ring, Mami loved it none the less, and Ichiro promised to buy her a better one when he got a better job. Mami didn't care. She treasured this one and would never want another one.

"Ever since I met you, my whole world has changed," she expressed while holding the ring tight in her palm, "I never really had friends outside of the Puella Magi I worked with, I never did anything in school, I never lived a good life. My parents died, and that was it for me. Then you came along, you gave me so much. You showed me why life is worth living, and how many people truly care for me. And for that, Ichiro, I love you more than anything. I never want you to leave."

"I don't ever plan on it," he said with a smile. Tears of joy welled up in his girlfriend's eyes. "You and me, we have something together. That's why I asked you to marry me a month ago despite my parents wanting me to wait. I don't care; I love you." Mami pushed the droplets from her cheeks. She dove into Ichiro's arms and hugged him. Her face snuggled deep within his chest.

"I'm so sorry…"

Ichiro asked, "For what?"

"I said I would quit being a Puella Magi, but…" Mami trailed off, crying for a minute before regaining her sense. "Things like this keep happening. I either have to kill demons to purify my Soul Gem or Kyoko comes and demands my return. I feel like we can't escape it."

"I don't care if we never escape it. We'll keep fighting it as long as we can. You and me! We're a team and can handle these things together." Mami squeezed him tighter; her tears flowed more freely. She whispered her love in his ears; Ichiro just smiled. Subtly, he felt like the world had ended, and his life was complete. Ichiro wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

Mami kissed his cheek. "You mean everything to me."

Homura kept to herself; she was nearly impossible to get a hold off unless she needed something. Having served with her for the past three years, Kyoko understood the difficulties in confronting Homura on anything. She was never home, and when she just happened to be in, a magical barrier protected her house and made it basically impenetrable. However, Kyoko knew some tricks of the trade. She had served with her for three years and finding holes within the magical barriers grew easier with each passing month. Some claimed Homura was invincible, and her vast library of knowledge knew no bounds. Kyoko knew better. For all her power and supposed wisdom, Homura was still just a seventeen year old girl. She played it cool and could keep her composer in almost any situation. Kyoko had seen the darker sides of her, the fun sides, and the very girl sides. Homura possessed all of them and was not just some emotionless beauty.

Kyoko treaded lightly through the streets until she encountered Homura's house, a single story building located on a lightless street corner. From the outside, her house simply looked dull, almost abandoned except for one light that peered from the window. Any foolish person would think that this was the home of a hermit or some who just liked to be left alone. Kyoko had entered her place many times. It was a palace of mystery, almost pure white, and contained the information on a thousand demons. She also spoke of the Goddess from these walls. This was the first place Kyoko had ever heard of such an entity. She always believed in one God and went to church. Her ideals, however, were shaken after she became a Puella Magi. Kyoko refused to believe anything anymore though she held onto a few of her old beliefs for comfort. So much of the world seemed bleak.

Stepping quietly, she moved her way past the magical sentries, magical spots where Homura could detect the movement outside and prepare for a possible intruded. She might be all powerful, but she wasn't omnipotent. She couldn't sense a Puella Magi who masked their magical aura. These sentries were just a tool and an easy to dodge one once Kyoko figured out their patterns. Sometimes she wondered if Homua set them up this way just so she could get through. They were never much of a challenge. Finally, the magical barrier stood in her way. It was a simple spell that surrounded the property in a box. If a person touched the box, they would lose conscious thought and their subconscious, guided by Homura, would direct them somewhere else. It was great against door to door salesmen. The traps caught Kyoko a few times, and she wound up back at her hotel or somewhere very far from Homura's home. She wouldn't make the same mistakes again and carefully scaled the walls until she found the break. Homura might be one powerful Puella Magi, but her spells could have breaks in them especially if they had been erected for an extended period of time. The hole was about an inch in diameter, but it was more than enough to shatter the barrier and break in. Taking her spear, she slowly wedged the blade into the hole until the metal pole began to pass through as well. With as much force as she could muster, Kyoko struck upward. The barrier slowly cracked, and with a few more fits, a decent size hole had formed that Kyoko could step through. She eased her way inside, careful not to touch the edges. One wrong move and she could end up in another country with limited memory has to how she got there.

Once passed the barrier, she was home free and slipped towards the front door. She tried the handle; it wasn't locked. Slowly opening it, Kyoko stuck her head in and glanced around. Homura's house was bright like a florescent light, unchanged from when she last visited. With careful steps, she stepped forward; Homura was in sight. She watered a group of red flowers; the entire left wall had become a garden. This was new. Kyoko watched her for a few minutes, unsure what to make of the sight. Homura stopped her process, looked up, and back.

"I thought you'd come in less subtly," she said, returning to her flowers as if Kyoko was no big deal, "If you wanted in, you could have knocked."

"You sensed I was coming!"

"Though my abilities to sense other Puella Magi are limited," Homura began, "I have honed my technique enough to sense your unique pattern. Call it the result of our continued partnership. I have your scent." Kyoko entered now that her cover was blown. Homura stayed glued to her spot and slowly finished up her gardening. Kyoko saw the healthiest flowers she had ever seen. The petals were3 of unnatural sizes

Homura finished, "Kyubey, however, was the one who confirmed my suspicion." Out from the plants, a small white creature emerged. No bigger than a cat, this beast with winged ears and a continuous smile limbered out from his hiding spot. He jumped to Homura's shoulder, scratched the back of his ear, and stared at Kyoko. It was a tad unnerving as they just looked at each other. Kyubey was the one who granted Kyoko her powers. He granted thousands of Puella Magi their abilities and watched thousands more die. His race, an alien species from a far off world, extracted energy from destroyed demons to cure the problem of Entropy, or the slow heating of the universe that will lead to an exhaustion of energy. Kyoko never liked Kyubey. Though his reasons were just, his attitude towards the Puella Magi and their conflicts never went beyond their use as simple tools. Kyubey as well as the other Incubators let the Puella Magi kill each other. As long as they obtained their energy, all was well in the universe.

"Homura, you're powers are getting far greater," Kyubey said, "You have so much potential for growth. You as well Kyoko if you'd allow yourself to grow that is. I can help you."

"I'm fine just the way I am…" Kyoko snapped, "I'm not here to stay long either."

Homura set her watering bucket down. "You're here to tell me that Rey has put Yuma in a coma and Haruhi is dead. I know them both already. Kyubey informed me." Kyoko glared at the white rat, who was snuggled so tightly with Homura. Watching the black angel take a seat on her couch, Kyoko joined her, interested in what she may know about such events. Homura was an odd sort. At least, Kyoko thought so. She wore a very long black dress, very gothic looking, and twin tails. The ribbons that held her hair in place were a crimson red, and Kyoko felt they were horribly out of place. Still, Homura kept those ribbons more sacred than anything else, but if any asked why, she would ignore them or refuse to answer. She was a mystery.

Her long hair draped over the couch, "This turn of events is upsetting for us."

"Rey has gone too far. First Haruhi and now Yuma. We need to do something about this. Kill Rey? Over throw their hold on society? Maybe even destroy Mu?"

"Violence will not solve anything," Homura reasoned calmly. Her emotions never changed. She was like a statue, a beautiful statue. "We have no proof that Magica Rey has killed anyone out of spite or due to orders from his master."

"But Yuma! He murdered Haruhi!"

Kyubey glanced up from his snuggling position. "Haruhi was not killed by Rey."

"What!" Kyoko spit. Kyubey jumped to her lap and stared her in the eyes. His red dots that he called eyes shook, almost hypnotizing her. She shook with fear. This little alien scared her more than Puella magi because he had the ability and the power to create an even more threatening one if he so desired.

"Rey had no part in her murder. I saw what happened. I went to speak with Haruhi, but when I arrived at her school, she was surrounded by her fellow Musketeers. They walked together out of the building, talking as friends and colleagues do. Nothing felt or seemed off. Then, one of the girls, her name is Ko, blocked Haruhi's path and bowed before her. She praised her for her skills as a leader. The others followed suit, each bowing to their leader and friend. A magical barrier formed around them; I could only see what actions transpired within this bubble. Haruhi, unsure of what to say, spoke proudly of her team but expressed concern over Magica Rey and his growing dominance in Mitakihara. As Ko rose from her spot, she flashed a dagger, one created from the pact she made with me, and with a mighty thrust, she impaled it through her leaders stomach. One by one, the other girls stood and impaled their leader through her most vital locations. Haruhi made no attempts to protect herself. Shock had overcome her. She took each blade like a sheath and submitted to their icy touches. Her eyes watered up as she looked at Ko; the assassins removed their blades and allowed her to fall to her knees. Blood poured out onto the steps. It was bath, filthy and thick. With blood dripping from her lips, she looked upon her best friend and partner, said, 'Et tu, Ko,' and like the mighty Caesar, fell young Haruhi. Her friends gave a shout of victory before departing, and the barrier dropped. Her body was left to rot in the sun though other students discovered it quickly."

Kyoko's mouth hung open. "I heard about this in the news… I didn't know it was Haruhi though. Why…? Why would they do that?" Kyubey's tale sent a wave of fright through her body. The Musketeers always acted as an honorable group. An assassination, especially one of their own kind, was out of the question.

"It seems a darker presence is altering the mortality of certain groups," Homura stated, "I can sense no more. Something feels off, heavy even."

"Can you sense anything?" she asked, "Can you see the future? Maybe Kyubey?"

Kyubey shook his head. "No… The future is blind to me. However, I feel a presence as well. Something is…off, indeed. Like something shouldn't exist in this world." Kyoko slammed her fists against the only black table in the room. She barred her teeth; her red eyes flared.

"Who cares about the future!" she yelled, "What are we going to do about this now? Haruhi is dead! Rey probably gave that order. You said it yourself that she rebuked his change in attitude."

"Rey would not dispose of his most valuable servant," Homura assured, "It would be a hindrance to his resources. Unless she made an actual attempt on his life, he would not lose her." Homura went to her feet and shuffled about her house. She gathered up the necessary ingredient to make tea and began brewing a pot. The house was silent; Kyoko grew restless. She yearned to get out, track Rey down and every member of the Musketeers, and put them to death. Watching Homura pour tea was pointless.

She pushed her glass away. "Which one was Ko, Kyubey?"

"At this time, she wore a red beret…" Kyoko bit her lips. It wasn't the one she put down though killing one of their leaders was a plus. How she wished she could slaughter every single one of them.

"Your story makes sense now," she said, digging her fingers into Homura's leather couch, "I went to talk with Haruhi earlier today; they told me she was killed before trying to take my own life. We got into a fight. They attacked me. I killed one of their leaders. Unfortunately, she was not Ko."

Homura was on her feet again. She glared down at Kyoko. "You killed a Puella Magi?"

"Self defense…" Kyoko frantically explained, "She wore a green beret. There was another with a red. I assume this is Ko, that no good bitch." Homura crossed her arms in disgust. She held her tongue back and began sipping on her tea again. Killing Mu's Puella Magi was not proper in anyways. No… It would only make things worse between the two sides. Depressed, Homura knew she would have to apologize for the slaughter. Kyoko could be so reckless.

And her true colors continued to show. "I think we should kill Rey and Mu. You act like it's a big deal when we killed a Puella Magi from their side, but when they kill us in droves, we stand by and take it!"

"Returning their violence will only lead to more violence…"

Kyoko protested, "And doing nothing means that we'll all end up dead. I talked to Rin. Magica Mu is planning a Purge. Yes, a purge. That means you and I and Mami and everyone else we hold dear will be killed or end up like Yuma. Fuck these ideals you hold."

"And what would you have." Homura calmly retuned. Kyoko could never get any rise out of her no matter how she tried. This girl was rock solid. "Do you want us to return their purge with one of our own? How many Puella Magi do you think we should kill before we make aour point? Ten? A Hundred? A thousands? Every single one?"

"I'm not saying that… I'm saying something needs to be done." Homura placed a loving hand on her friend. At times, Kyoko wondered why so many looked up to Homura. She was a girl just like everyone else, but at this moment, she finally realized something. Homura bore compassion beyond anyone else. She was smart, able, powerful, and wise. Kyoko felt small for once in her life. It depressed her. Were her ideas and wants to futile and pointless? She thought of Yuma suffering and Haruhi being struck down? When stacked against such events, everything but revenge seemed pointless.

"I know you mean well," Homura said, "but we need to look at our options and determine why Haruhi was murdered."

Kyubey added, "There is a possibility her ideals differed from that of the collective. When one egg goes bad, it is best to remove it to keep the other ones fresh. Kyoko, you said she disliked Rey's actions as of late. Perhaps the Musketeers murdered her for their master's sake, with or without his orders."

"I will talk with Magica Mu tomorrow," Homura said, "He's been requesting we meet for some time. I can try and figure out his motives. I don't know if he'll crack though."

"Probably not…" Kyoko grumbled, "He's not even human."

Kyubey shook his head. "Magica Mu is human; he just lacks a human body. His body was destroyed by his magic; he dwelled to long in his powers, and in the end, it destroyed his physical manifestation. Now his soul remains, occupying the form you see now. Rey is heading down the same path. See how his body is dried and cracking. Soon, it took will be nothing but dust."

"Not human…" Kyoko spat. In her view, anyone who dared harm another Puella Magi was not human. They were a rabid dog and should be put down as such. The very thought that her sisters could be suffering ate away at Kyoko. She needed action now. She needed to put down Mu, Rey, Ko, and anyone else who dared oppose them. Rey was a monster, and his master was the beast master, holding loosely onto his pet's reigns.

"There is a possibility that Mu and Rey view you in the same way," Kyubey interjected, "They believe a very similar thing about this goddess, yet you're concepts differ in a such a minor way that it seems logical to annihilate each other. As if that will prove who is right or wrong. You humans act so illogically."

"Kyubey does speak the truth," Homura added, "Mu I will speak to him after Haruhi's funeral. It is the only way we can be sure."

Kyoko gasped. "You can't just walk into his compound. They'll kill you. They consider you the leader of the opposite side."

"Even if Mu wanted Homura dead, he would not initiate immediate civil war," Kyubey explained, "He has not the resources or the man power to try such a feat." Kyoko leaned back in anger. Everything meandered around the main point: stopping Mu. She was suck, tired that Homura could just act like this was some peaceful delegation. This meant life and death. Kyoko rose to her feet and pulled Homura up by her clothes. The two girls stood face to face, each with a look of dead seriousness on their face.

"Harming me will do nothing to change my plans," Homura informed, "I will confront Magica Mu in a peaceful manner. I will not instigate violence."

Kyoko spat, "Then you're going to damn us all. Your powerful enough to end this all!" Homura slapped Kyoko's hands away; her legs carrying her just inches away from the girl with red eyes. Her right hand rose; palmed pointed at Kyoko. Homura's face was like ice, frozen in time and space as she prepared herself for whatever possible assault could come. Again, Kyoko lowered her guard but not her spirit. With fiery passion, she stomped her foot angrily.

"What will you do!" she shouted at Homura, "Give me an answer."

"I'll see you at Haruhi's funeral tomorrow. Maybe then you'll have come to your senses." Homura's hand glowed a strange black color. Wings almost formed behind her as her eyes shut. Kyoko retracted her aggressive stance. The look of fear came over her. She had never seen such power burn from a Puella Magi. "You should go to the hospital… Goodbye Kyoko."

"Don't you threaten me!" Kyoko yelled, "Nothing you say will-" Homura's hand flashed; Kyoko's vision became enveloped in light. "-scare me away!" She stopped, glanced about and sighed. She stood in a broken alley with no one around but some hungry cats and trash. A barrier… Homura created a barrier directly on her, taking control of her body and moving her somewhere else. Kyoko forced her hands in her pockets and grumbled. She emerged from the alley. Homura took her to the furthest ends of the city. It was the more upscale district, but several miles from Homura's home. It would be futile to return at this hour. Homura would just cast another barrier on her. Kyoko kicked a can that lay at her feet. Anger leaked from every pore in her body; she slinked away from the alley, gazing up upon the Mitakihara General Hospital. Homura had led her here for a reason.

She cocked her head. "The hospital, huh?" Her words were but mutters as she made her way for the front doors. Like water, the doors parted, and Kyoko entered the whitest, purest room in existence. Everything about this hospital was white. It lacked color of all sorts. Kyoko couldn't stand it. The fake lights gave her a headache. The fake personalities turned her stomach. The stench of death and worthlessness tore at her soul. Why would Homura send her here of all places. As she moved rhythmically to the sounds of beeps, her feelings never left that of Yuma, who was caught in this horrid place. She lived under nothing but the control of machines and these men, who could turn the machines on and off. It was a white hell, sterile and purposeless. And as she walked through the blank halls, she noticed the people were just as blank. The sick gave up, slowly meandering into their coffins. Loved ones cried over those they knew would not last. The doctors smiled without feelings; their face cemented in their bed side manner. It was disgusting. Kyoko held her mouth as she pushed past everyone. No one could stand much artificial interaction. It was better off dead and gone.

Kyoko fulfilled her duty and headed up to Yuma's room, 506. She didn't bother the knock, forcing the half closed door open. Kyoko's mouth moved to say a greeting that would probably never be heard, but she stopped. Yuma, whose mental condition had been comatose just a few hours earlier, sat up in her bed. Her eyes looked dark as though they got little sleep, and her entire body was withered. Kyoko met with her gaze. Not even a smile appeared on her lips. Yuma held up her arm.

"Big sis Kyoko, I can't feel my arm," she whimpered, "I see it there, but I can't feel it… I can't feel it at all… What's happening to me?" Kyoko rushed forward and through her arms around her friend. A tear of joy escaped her eyes. Though this was only a first step, Kyoko was glad to have her friend back. It was all she could ask for at this moment.

**Chapter 1 End**

For everyone who completed chapter 1, thank you so much! I put quite a bit of thought into this plot especially after my first Madoka fanfic, Project 24601. I was somewhat disappointed with Project; it didn't live up to my original goal even though it seemed relatively well received by the readers. "Fragments of a Goddess" is meant to alleviate some of the frustration and really explore the characters from the anime. It is epic in scale and quite dark as one proceeds further into the book.

For those readers who wish to remain after finishing the chapter, I welcome you on this journey and hope you have a good time. For anyone interested in Project 24601, it is on Fanfiction though it's not required to understand Fragments of a Goddess. Again, I wish to thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter and hope you'll stay for the rest. Oh! And review please. I love constructive criticism and compliments.

Yours truly,

The Author


End file.
